the_recon_empirefandomcom-20200214-history
The Legion Corporation
The Legion Corporation is a Heraclean multi-national coglomerate corporation owned by HM King Lee Hong Xuan. It ventures in many leagues including legal firms, insurances, F&B and creative industries. The corporation owns many subsidiary companies that range from small-sized businesses to multinational retailers. The corporation's headquarters is Legion Pinnacle, located in Reconwood District. The Legion Corporation is the richest company in the world, operating at a revenue more than the nation's, and by a far margin, more than other companies due to its diversified services and markets. History Legion Corporations started off as a company that will be owned by HM The King. The first building built by the corporation was the Legion Tower, till this day, the tallest building in the empire. Hosting the first batch of subsidiary companies from Legion Creatives to Legion Legal Firms and Insurances. Following its first major success, the corporation has set up the Jade Legion Club, the most exclusive club in the industry for the investors of Legion Corporation. The corporation's next big step was towards the Pryston Point Resorts. This plan came during the construction of the then-new city Pryston. The development of this project was strongly sponsored by other existing companies, with their help building some of the attractions and hospitality facilities in the resort. This resort has generated a whopping $1 billion in revenue on its opening year, almost tripling its revenue in the following year, developing as the richest industry in the empire. This property has so far been the most successful in generating income for the corporation. During the construction of the Provenzia Santo Varnstadt International Airport, the Legion Corporation opened Legion Airways as it was offered a few counters at Terminal 1. Although for a period of time, there was a pause of plans as it was decided whether to keep the company open. Today, Legion Airways operates only royal aircrafts. Currently, it is a non-profit company that is maintaining three aircrafts, the Recon Marine One, the Recon Marine Two and the Recon Air Force One. Legion Airways mainly provides catering, staff, fuel and other neccessities to keep the aircrafts running. It receives grants directly from the government at an estimated R$100 million a year. Not long ago, the corporation has decided to set its eyes towards the entertainment industry, due to the creation of the Digiplex District, and the rising of the digital entertainment industry of the Grande Royale Holdings and The CassTech Industries of The Cass Organization. To fight off competition in other markets, the Legion Entertainment was established. The Legion Creatives and Pryston Point Resorts were transferred into subsidiaries of Legion Entertainment and the Heraclea Tourism District was purchased by the Entertainment group. The Pryston Studios, a leading recording studio was built to break into the music industry. ReconTV was set up as it was a new industry. Recently, the Legion Corporation was offered an expo hall by the Grande Royale Holdings. The corporation has then hosted the first ever expo, The Legion Arts Gala, hosted by Legion Creatives, to fund the company itself. The Legion Arts Gala is a monthly event which features auctions of paintings done by Legion Creative Artists and occasionally guest artists. Frequent auctions have proved succesful, with enough funding for development of the Legion Arts Gallery in the Legion Tower. The Arts Gallery has been the warehouse for the precious artworks done by the artists, in store for the exhibition at the end of the month. To better organize the various companies owned by Legion Corporation, they have decided to set up larger subsidiary companies to manage the smaller companies. The Royal Restaurants Inc was set up to manage the growing businesses of high-end dining around the Empire, while Legion Assurances was set up to merge operations of Legion Legal Firm and Legion Insurances. Following a major expansion on 6 June 2013, major subsidiaries like Legion Health and Legion Properties Group were setup, along with many smaller companies. Legion Assurances garnered the most development, expanding 5 companies onto the original 2. Legion Assurances has shown to gain more government attention through this development. On 10th September 2013, one day before the inaugural Golden Lion Awards, a massive organization exercise was held within Legion Communications, creating its subsidiaries. The RISE Group, The Legion Broadcasting Company, The Recon Telephone Company and LegionNet were set up. Along with this exercise, Legion Worlds Casino Co. officially registered as a company under Legion Entertainment. After a period of idle, the Legion Corporation began a revolutionary expansion into the automobile industry on 1 December 2013. Undiscovered market opened up new financial opportunities for the Legion Corporation's next step to success. A pioneering company within the Empire, The Legion Corporation have broken through all competition to establish itself as a leading company in the nation. List of Main Subsidiaries: List of companies under Legion Corporation: *Legion Entertainment **ReconTV **Legion Records ***Pryston Studios **Pryston Point Resorts **Heraclea Tourism District *Legion Communications **Notch One LC-9274 (Heraclea) **Notch Two LC-0136 (Pryston) **Notch Three LC-1997 (ReconWood) *Legion Construction **Legion Tower **Jade Legion Club **The Capulet Shophouse **Legion Mall **Grand Recon Hotel *Legion Supermarkets **Heraclea Mart **Dion Mart **Pryston Supermarket **Pryston Point Convenience Store **Palmerston Legion Supermarket (Flagship store) **LC Finest (Grand Recon Hotel) **LC Finest (Premier Plaza) *Royal Restaurants Inc. **The Royal Lobster **The Royal Clam **The Royal Oyster *Legion Assurances **Legion Legal Firm **Legion Insurances *Legion Properties Group **Legion Airways ***Air Force One ***Marine One ***Marine Two ***Marine One Principal Escort **Grand Recon Hotel **Legion Mall **Legion Tower **The Jade Legion Club **The Capulet Shophouse **Pryston Studios **Pryston Point Resorts **Legion Pinnacle **Quartz Center **Peace Building *Legion F&B *Legion Health **Legion Pharmaceuticals **Legion Clinics **ProLife Investments The Legion Corporation has a 100% sharehold of all companies under the corporation. The Corporation also has 20% sharehold of Blocks Corporation. These shares are managed under Legion Construction. Profit Margins Category:Corporate Companies